Electrical connectors are commonly shielded to prevent signals transmitted therethrough from being adversely affected by exterior electromagnetic interference (EMI). An outer shell is usually used as a shield as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,125,853 and 5,304,069 as well as in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84207642 and 81210869.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional electrical connector assembly 6 comprises an insulative housing 60 retaining a plurality of terminals 64 therein, a contact spacer 61, a shield 62 and a means for attaching the connector assembly 6 to other related elements. A plurality of engaging projections 602, 604 is formed on opposite upper and lower sides of the housing 60. A plurality of engaging tabs 620, 622 extends rearwards from the shield 62 corresponding to the engaging projections 602, 604 of the housing 60. An engaging opening 621, 623 is defined in each engaging tab 620, 622 of the shield 62, respectively, for engaging with the corresponding engaging projections 602, 604 of the housing 60 thereby mounting the shield 62 to the housing 60.
However, since the engaging projections 602, 604 of the housing 60 have no flexibility in themselves, they are not easy to engage with the engaging tabs 620, 622. The engaging tabs 620, 623 first need to be deflected outward for engaging with the engaging projections 602, 604. Consequently, the engagement between the engaging projections 602, 604 and engaging tabs 620, 623 are loosed and prone to disengage from each other, thereby resulting in poor shielding thereof.
Therefore, an improvement in the engagement between a shield and a housing of a connector assembly is desired.